From one the tree falls to another
by Sakura Noroi-chan
Summary: Riko finds two children looking for their mother...who is it? Warning: Past MPreg, Past Akakuro that rekindles the fire.
1. Chapter 1

**Herro I back from semi-hiatus...though it truly was just me being lazy and having writers block and trying to continue my online language lessons. Anyway here yer guuuu.**

* * *

Riko sighed as she walked the hallways to the gym. "How can we learn more about each other...huh?" Riko muttered before perking at the sight of two lost children. The one standing had Purple hair like the one crying but unlike the other his left eye was blue his right eye red. The one crying his left eye was red while his right eye was purple. _'twins?'_ Riko thought as she walked up to them.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she knelt down to them. "We're trying to find mommy." The crying one sniffled. "What does mommy look like?" Riko asked suddenly getting a weird feeling she knew the mother. "Why should we tell you..." The Blue-red eyed child said almost menacingly. She blinked before sighing. "Want to come with me? my team can help search for your mother."Riko announced picking up the crying one gently supporting him with her hip as the other grabbed her free hand and off they went to the gym.

Once they arrived the twins and the coach were met with the Seirin basketball team playing a practice game- Seniors VS Freshmen. She led the children to the bench before blowing her whistle the game instantly stopping as the ball bounced out of the court as they jogged over to line up. "Minna! We're going to help these two find their mother!." Riko announced making the team groan. "Are? Where's Kuroko?" Riko asked not seeing the twins perk up at the name.

"I am here." A voice sounded at the gym doors as he looked a bit out of breath. "Oi Kuroko your late!" Kagami shouted angrily. "Gomenesai." Kuroko apologized before being tackled by the twins who hugged his legs. "Mommy!" They cried. "EHHHHHHHHH!?" The others shouted in surprise. "M-M-Mommy?" Kagami asked still in shock. "Akira, Syuusuke. What are you two doing here aren't you supposed to be in Daycare still?" Kuroko ignored the others in favor for his children. "B-B-But Mommy! It's boring there no one wants to play Shogi or Tennis with us!" Syuuske complained. "Shogi? Tennis? Bah! Syuu Go and Baseball is better!" Akira argued. "TENNIS!" "BASEBALL!" "TENNIS!" "BASEBALL!" The two argued getting into each others face. "Boys." a stern voice said causing them to look up a Kuroko only to shrink back from the unsaid scold. "Sorry Mommy..." They apologized solemnly.

"Kuroko why are they calling you mother? Your a guy right? guys can't get pregnant..." Riko asked. "Well...yes I am male but...I did give birth to Aki and Syuu." Kuroko nervously explained shocking the team once again. "When did you have them?" Koganei asked bouncing around a bit. "First year of Teiko." Kuroko answered. "But! But! That's young! Who's the father did he know?" Hyuuga rambled. "The father still doesn't know about them..." Kuroko trailed off. "Kuroko..who's the father..." Kagami said seriously. "Akashi..." Kuroko answered quietly. "The Emperor!? Like as if the captain of the Generation of Miracles!?" Furihata exclaimed. "Hai." Kuroko muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kuroko...how did you hide them for 3 years?" Riko asked. "I had my sister Koketsuko go in my place for 9 months only really coming back to school after the twins Akira and Syuusuke were born which was for the last game I entered before leaving the basketball club in order to take up jobs to take care of them and because the Generation of Miracles...changed too much...it...it was like...it was like they were strangers to me..." I said hugging my children close to me. "While my family took care of them I took up four jobs and I also had school added to that too so I never got much free time but when I did I spent it with these two rascals." I gently smiled as I then grinned ruffling both their hair to their annoyance.

"Mommy! your messing up my awesome hair!" Akira pouted making Kuroko chuckle. "FEEL ZE WRATHE OF MEIN AWESOME 8 METERS!" Syuusuke then shouted pointing as if heroically. "Boys knock it off! and what did I tell you about watching Hetalia?!" I scolded the rest of my team watching in interest at a side of their teammate they've never seen especially with him being so...open.

* * *

 **I'll add more later right now...sleep it's 3:18 AM**


End file.
